


gotta go

by classyfanperson



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (very briefly) - Freeform, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classyfanperson/pseuds/classyfanperson
Summary: Diego isn't willing to tie him up twice, apparently, so Klaus waits.





	gotta go

**Author's Note:**

> well nobody else was gonna fuckin write it so i did it even though it's been forever since i wrote fic. i'm sorry.
> 
> (title is VERY lazy but also TECHNICALLY from "saturday night" by bay city rollers)

Apparently Diego is willing to put up with only so much today, so Klaus is alone, tied tight to a chair, and the pressure in his bladder is building.

Maybe he should've been paying better attention to his body when they started, sure, but it didn't seem that important until it suddenly was. He's got a lot on his mind, okay? So here he sits, body humming with anxious energy.

Ben's fucked off, which, rude, he's watched Klaus go through  _so_ much bullshit, distracting him from his need to piss is too much? Unbelievable. To be fair, Klaus is distinctly unimpressed with himself as well; he withstood ten hours of torture at the hands of those mask-wearing psychos, he spent a whole day sitting still in the oppressive jungle heat waiting for an attack that never came. Needing to pee this bad after, what, half an hour, is pathetic.

But Klaus has been pathetic before and he'll most likely be pathetic again, if this whole "sobriety" thing doesn't work out. Nothing to do but wait it out.

God, he  _really_ does need to piss, though.

As time passes, he goes from occasionally wiggling in his seat to practically vibrating to suppressing a  _whine_ of desperation. His pants are so goddamn tight, pressing insistently against his bladder, why did he ever decide to wear such tight pants, good god-

A little bit of urine leaks out of him, and he can't help but whine out loud this time. He considers, not for the first time, calling for some help, but he knows he'd be ignored. Klaus tries very, very hard to think of anything else, but the pressure is too much.

He could just about  _cry_ when he breaks.

The instant relief is practically as good as an orgasm, an immediate release of tension, and for a moment his mind is nothing but  _oh thank fucking Christ_. It takes him another moment to really notice the warmth now spreading down his legs.

His pants are  _soaked_ , utterly ruined. The big dark spot on his crotch separates into rivulets as the piss pours down, and Klaus realizes that while he's certainly embarrassed himself a thousand times before, he's never been so  _present_ for it. He is all too aware of what just happened, and the humiliation  _burns_. He really did that, he really just pissed himself, which he's pretty sure he hasn't done since the time Dad locked him in the mausoleum and the terror was simply too much to bear. He can feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, which is somehow even worse, and he has to take deep, deep breaths to calm down. It's okay. He's okay.

As the piss cools, his pants now cold, wet, and  _very_ uncomfortable, Klaus wonders how much longer he's going to be here.

Fuck.


End file.
